gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Caruso
, |death = |hidep = |race =Caucasian |gender =Male |height =5'11 |hair =Brown |eyes =Dark Brown |skin =White |hidec = |family =Paul Caruso Camilla Caruso Maria Martella Joseph Martella Janet Caruso Benjamin Caruso Maria Caruso |affiliation =Camden Crooks The Filippelli Crime Family |hideg = |businesses = |vehicles = 2009 BMW 7 Series 2013 Range Rover Sport }} Anthony Caruso, better known as Tony Cars or Cars, is an Italian American reputed as being the last of the notorious west coast crime family known as The Filippelli Crime Family before its demise. Anthony made his name under the mafia captain Salvatore Rosoni and ultimately climbed his way to the head of the family after the incarceration of previous boss Nicholas Pacitti. During his criminal career he has earned a reputation of being a calm and reasonable individual, allowing him to gain connections with a wide variety of outfits. 'Early Life' Anthony was born on December 19th in 1965 in Camden, New Jersey by parents Paul and Camilla Caruso. He was the youngest in his immediate family, next to his older sister Maria. Growing up, Anthony had quite a tough life. He spent most of his time growing up in poverty as his alcoholic father would gamble away the family’s finances. He didn’t enjoy school and he would rebel at any chance he had, leaving him confined to the principal’s office and detention rooms most of his days for violent disputes among his peers. As he graduated high school, he did not have any aspirations to take up a post secondary education and grew widely fond of the benefits gained through organized crime. He banded with a few past school mates, starting up a robbery and bootlegging street gang that operated mainly out of Camden known as the Camden Crooks. This is where he learned many tools of the trade, such as how to pick locks, how to keep his cool, and also how to earn cash. The gang was poorly organized and members soon lost interest. It died off within two weeks. 'The Right Choice' Anthony had always hated his father since a very early age. His father had beaten his mother, sister, and himself many times during an alcohol fueled rage. One warm July day, Anthony decided he had had enough. After arriving home from working a full time job at a local club known to the locals as “The Lounge” as a bar tender, he walked in the family’s home to see his sister cowering in the corner. Furniture was destroyed, glasses shattered upon the floor and large amount of blood coating various areas of the house. His father had lost his long time job as a mechanic and came home wasted. Anthony told his sister to get out of the house, and grabbed a long bladed knife from the kitchen counter. As he stormed into his parent’s bedroom he found his father, Paul Caruso, strangling his horribly beaten mother with his bare hands. Anthony acted upon his instinct, forcing the blade into his father multiple times in an utter attempt to save his mother’s life. Anthony’s father and mother were rushed to the hospital. His mother survived, but his father was pronounced dead on arrival. Years after his father’s death, Anthony decided it was time for a new beginning. His mother had recovered from the wounds and his sister moved into a decent condition apartment with her son, Joseph Martella. He purchased a one way ticket to Los Santos, San Andreas and packed up his few possessions. With his newly gained criminal skills and traits, combined with his deep interest for organized crime, Anthony immediately began to find a root into a crime family. He met on the street with a man named Phillip Fazzari, an associate for The Filippelli Crime Family at the time. Fazzari tested Anthony’s skills, making him deal diamonds on the street and even help with a few beatings. Soon, Fazzari introduced him to a man by the name of Carmine Zavarelli. This was when Anthony became an official associate of the family. It was also the time he met one of his biggest influences and best friend, James Vespucci. 'A New Boss' Now months into Anthony’s life as a mobster, he had became a well rounded figure. He had learned new skills, met new connections and began to make more cash than he had ever imagined. It was at this time Anthony was working for his most influential boss, Joe Costello. Joe had Anthony begin to rob delivery crates containing women’s clothing, accessories and also electronic goods from the Los Santos docks and sell them in Joe’s pawn shop. As the docks began to grow in their contents and value, Anthony took up his old roots in bootlegging. He began to steal and move dozens upon dozens of stolen alcohol and illegal cigarettes from the docks, and deal them in various regions around Los Santos. As his work and dealings grew, so did his tributes to the family. 'Earning his Stripes' After a month or so of working under Joe Costello, Anthony had met the biggest opportunity he had ever faced. While stopping for a cigarette outside of a club in Glen Park, a man pulled up along side of him. He immediately recognized him as Nicholas Pacitti, boss of The Filippelli Crime Family at the time. Nicholas explained to him that he was being considered for the honor of becoming a made man. Two weeks later, Anthony was called to meet with the higher ups for a dinner. It was at this time Robert Buccieri told Anthony he was to become an official made man. He met with all of the higher ups the next weekend, and took the oath along side of a long time friend and fellow criminal Lucifer De Carte. 'Double Down' Recently, Anthony took part in what was supposed to be a simple raid on a boat in San Fierro to steal various car parts that were needed by Joe Costello. Along side of fellow soldiers Alfred Valore, Jonathan Trapani, Leonardo Calvaresse, and associate Thomas Prestigio, the crew strapped up with various military grade gear including gas masks as well as M4A1 assault rifles. They then boarded Joe’s boat for their destination. A few hours later they arrived in the foggy harbor of San Fierro, docking on the side of the large vessel. As the group boarded the ship, they soon discovered they had bitten off more than they could chew. The vessel was heavily occupied by Japanese, lurking around every corner with heavy arms. Gun fire broke out between the Japanese and the crew as they tried to break into the cargo. This continued for a short period of time before the unexpected began. A SWAT helicopter with several soldiers raided the ship, killing Alfred Valore and Leonardo Calvaresse as well as wounding Thomas Prestigio. Joe grabbed Anthony by his jacket’s collar, hollering to abandon ship to the remaining men in an utter attempt to save his friends. Only Joe, Anthony, Jonathan and Thomas managed to escape the blood bath. Anthony would spend the next few days locked in a basement bellow a cigar shop, depressed and disappointed in himself. Two of his best friends had been killed, in the blink of an eye. 'Times with the Idlewood Crew' After the assassination of previous crew captain James Vespucci by made man Lucifer De Carte, the crew began to fall apart. The crew was left with four sliders, Salvatore Rosoni, one of the family's eldest members, Joe Costello, whom had been a trusted enforcer for years, Anthony Caruso, one of the crew's newest members, and Michael Cipriani, another new soldier in the family next to Caruso. The only one who was seen as an appropriate replacement, having the knowledge to properly rebuild and lead the crew, was none other than Salvatore Rosoni. The crew was relocated from its previous neighborhood in the Marina district of Los Santos to Idlewood, an area filled with gang violence and narcotics distribution. Salvatore and Anthony grew closely as friends, having a relationship similar to father and son which Anthony had never really experienced. To the crew, Anthony was seen as the right hand man of Salvatore, dealing with all the crew's operations when Sal was unable to be there himself. Anthony and Salvatore, combined with the rapidly growing numbers of new hangarounds in the crew, quickly gained control over the area's drug trade and used their connections to spread higher grade narcotics such as cocaine and methamphetamine across the city. Their connections were spread out across most of the gang sets in Los Santos. they were targeted by the police forces as being the largest distributor of narcotics the city had ever seen. The influence of the Idlewood Crew has dwindled over the years, especially after the death of captain Salvatore Rosoni. Although these times are still looked upon by Caruso as the "glory days" of his criminal life. 'The Mobster with a Heart' While enjoying a bit of relaxation time at a local club in downtown Los Santos Anthony met whom he believes to be the love of his life, Mischa Andreyeva. As soon as he set eyes upon her he was attracted by not only her appearance but her amazing personality. As they began to talk, he could feel himself growing more attracted and interested in this women. Mischa invited Anthony to share a night star gazing over a cliff in Little Moscow and by the end of the night Anthony knew he had finally found a women in Los Santos that was different. The two exchanged numbers and since have spent an abundance of time in each others presence. Recently after helping Mischa through an unfortunate turn of events within her life, he finally decided that he found the right women. In the recovery room of the All Saints General Hospital, Anthony proposed to Mischa. She thought it over for a few days but soon gratefully accepted his gracious offer. Upon the acceptance of the proposal, Anthony presented Mischa with a stunning antique diamond ring that his mother, Camilla Caruso had given him before leaving New Jersey. Their relationship stayed solid for a few years, but as Anthony's life began to fall apart and he was facing charges for drug and illegal fire arms distribution, he and Mischa drifted apart and their once flourishing love interests disappeared. When Anthony was released he met with a women whom he is now currently married to, Janet Caruso. Together they had one son by the name of Benjamin Joseph Caruso, believed to have the middle name Joseph as a remembrance of his old friend Joe Costello. 'Changes' Years after the supposed death of his beloved fiancee, Mischa Andreyeva, and his promotion to within the family upon Salvatore Rosoni's disappearance, Anthony was in a brutal car accident which left him with many broken bones and an injured neck. He was emitted to the All Saints General Hospital where he stayed to recover for a lengthy period. After his wounds had healed and the doctors signed his release papers, he traveled home to discover an unfortunate situation. Nicholas Pacitti, the family's boss, had gone missing and the rest of the crew had fallen to pieces. All of Anthony's loyal men had either been arrested, fled the country, or left to become acquainted with the other Italian organization in Los Santos known as The Scarfone Crime Family. Anthony was unbelievably shocked and puzzled by the fate that had consumed his only way of life. He began to search across the city for remainder of his once powerful crew, but all the trails lead dry. He was contacted by a fellow criminal accomplice Gennadiy Korepanov who informed Anthony that his crew's long time trusted associate, Alexander Láconi had joined up with the new family. Anthony became filled with rage, now knowing that one of his trusted members had given up so easily and abandoned his code. He was caught between a rock and a hard place, contemplating between tracking down and murdering the members who disobeyed his rules and broke his trust or leave the city to get away from his fallen empire in Los Santos. His choice was difficult to to accept, taking what little money he had from his legal side and abandoning everything related to his criminal life. He left Los Santos in mid June of 2011, returning to his home town of Camden New Jersey to retire and live the rest of his days with peace with his family. 'Prison' Months after retiring as an ex mafia captain, police had finally built enough evidence to arrest Anthony for charges falling under the . He was caught at where forces took him into custody. He was trialed in Los Santos under a jury and police force that has since been suspected to have had corrupt influence. After a four year prison he was released. 'Rebuild and Present' Shortly after Anthony's release, he got in contact with former key figures in The Filippelli Crime Family such as Nicholas Pacitti and Vincenzo Ricci. He discovered that Nicholas, the family's boss, had been serving a short sentence out of state on extortion related charges. As they conversed, they discussed the downfall of the family and what was to become of it. It was decided that Anthony would begin to rebuild the Glen Parco Crew to its former glory and the family would make its return. After months of hard work this proved to be a success, gaining the support of many former members including Samuel Dicchieri, Michael Busato, Thomas Prestigio. Anthony handed his crew down to the leadership of a man named Edward Vitanza, an old soldier of the family who had been an active member of the Venturas crew of The Filippelli Crime Family. The crew is now active in the Glen Park area and has a range of associates including some other nationalities, such as the Irish-American hoodlum Michael Noonan. After handing the crew over to a new captain, Anthony was bumped up in the ranks of the family. He was given the honor of being the of Nicholas Pacitti himself, helping him and offering advice where needed as well as keeping his own operations running for a slice of the profits. Recently, Nicholas Pacitti was placed under arrest due to newly discovered evidence in his case. Upon this happening, the family was left without a boss figure which ultimately caused Caruso to take the reigns as acting boss. A few weeks later, he was informed by family advisor Robert Buccieri that he was being promoted to of the family. Anthony served as boss of the Filippelli crime family for the remainder of the year before once again, members began falling due to indictments and general inactivity within the criminal underworld. Faced with the same situation as he had faced years earlier, this time Anthony opted out. The family had run its course on the west coast and it was apparent its infamous and lucrative life was coming to its final days. 'The End' Nearing the spring of 2012, Anthony boarded a flight with his wife and young son to . After leading a long and generally successful criminal career, climbing his way from the bottom to the top of the food chain within Los Santos, he had finally given up the lifestyle he knew so dearly. Presently Anthony resides within a small town in and writes novels in his free time about the life he once knew. He's been in a number of interviews and documentaries such as HBO's "The West Coast Wiseguys", but refuses to cooperate on any attempts to take down active members of even after being deemed retired from the mob life. His wife recently gave birth to their second child, a girl, named after his sister Maria. He frequently visits Los Santos in his leisure time. 'Medical Disorders' After the events following Mischa's kidnapping in 2011, Anthony decided to head down to a local pub in Eastern Los Santos. Whilst having a few drinks there, he began to experience tightness in his chest, a racing heart beat, trembling, shaking and the sensation of smothering. It was at this time he assumed he was having a heart attack. As he tried to head outside to catch his breath, he passed out against the side of his 1972 Gran Torino. Alice Mannegan quickly rushed to Anthony's side to assist him, getting help from a few police officers who had been inside the bar enjoying their night off duty. Anthony was rushed into the ER of the All Saints General Hospital where a complete medical examination was performed. After receiving multiple tests upon his heart and circulatory functions, it was confirmed Anthony had not experienced any type of heart problems. Instead it was found out Anthony was beginning to have an anxiety disorder causing panic attacks. These attacks are brought on at random times and can be triggered by practically anything. They are treated with regular dosages of medication. There is no harm done physically if Anthony does not receive the medication, though it helps prevent the symptoms from reoccurring. While experiencing these attacks, the following symptoms may occur: * Palpitations, or accelerated heart rate. * Sweating. * Trembling or shaking. * Sensations of shortness of breath or smothering. * Feeling of choking. * Chest pain or discomfort. * Feeling dizzy, unsteady, lightheaded, or faint. * Paresthesias (numbness or tingling sensations). * Chills or hot flashes. Category:Criminals Category:Character Category:Mobsters Category:Mafia Category:Italian-Americans Category:Mob boss